New Beginnings
by AgentvanTate
Summary: Daisy has been off ever since the death of Ward... everyone has seen it. If these two were soulmates, why aren't they together still?
1. Chapter 1

Old Beginnings Chapter 1

It had started after their last mission, Daisy knew that if she didn't take time off soon she would either snap or pass out from exhaustion.

They had touched down right outside of Chicago- as to not cause suspicion -however their mission was in the middle of the loop, at some lab that might have had former ties to Hydra. Hydra, while not as prevalent as before but definitely did pop up here and there. Through the dark web there had been chatter that this lab was creating a pill to increase brain function- both for humans and Inhumans, which Daisy had to admit sounded cool, but if it had ties to Hydra or not it sounded dangerous in the wrong hands. But typical S.H.I.E.L.D., they were again running into something people only imagined could be real.

Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons, Mack, and Yo-yo were there with Daisy, to run into who knew what. The mission had been successful, they shut down the servers thanks to Daisy's hacking skills, but while there was some fighting, it had been too much. Tracking possible pills, finding all the reports that could analyzed by Fitzsimmons and never again found by employees, staking out the entire building in under 4 hours...Daisy was whipped.

It had been almost a year since the last time she has had a break, continuing on back-to-back cases: from saving the world from aliens, to Talbot, to getting Fitz back from the pod in space.


	2. Chapter 2

To what never was.

A Skyeward FanFic

In S.H.I.E.L.D. almost no one dies. Really think about it. Picking up after the last season.

Seriously cute Skyeward fluff, because no matter how much I love Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I miss this couple. Please review!

—

She stood on the platform waiting for her train, bathing her feet in the hot sun, finally relaxing, when movement from above caught her eye. She gazed at the cement parking garage overlooking the subway line at the last thing she'd ever assume she'd see again.

Dark hair, right height, dark leather jacket, all unmistakeable. "No, it's not possible," she muttered to herself as her body carried her down the stairs, then a cross the street, and then soon she was already at the garage's exit, dumbfounded, wondering how she had gotten there without realizing it. _Thank god she hadn't used her powers to get here faster. _

When she finally caught her bearings she started up the incline going backwards from exit to top, in reverse of how a car could leave. If what she saw was real, she had to see it for herself. _There was no way- it was her mind playing tricks on her._

Rounding the corner on the 3rd, she was shaking her head- _she must seriously be going crazy. There's no way in hell. _

"Skye." She bumped into the familiar arms.

Going from being completely in her head, to seeing the black leather enveloping her, and hearing that voice… it had been a shock. She was trained, but she must have just been thinking that she was paying attention to her surroundings. Her eyes became wide, she had lost her own voice, her knees buckled.

His brown orbs looked at her expectantly. She stammered incoherently.

"Hello," he said softly, with a tinge of something in his tone.

"Ward." It came out as a statement, but Daisy's eyes glistened with a hint of wetness. Surrounded by the grey cement of the garage and the metal of the cars she could feel his warmth radiating off of him and register only two heartbeats: their own, beating, matched together.

"Skye," he said again, cupping her cheeks so she could look directly into his eyes. " I am so, so, so, so sorry."

Tears finally fell onto her cheeks, and with sad eyes he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm trying to pay back for all my sins, for my betrayal, for all the trust you gave me and I lost. Losing you, disappearing on you has been my biggest regret."

"You died!" Daisy screamed, slapping his arms away. Ward retreated, surprise and hurt on his face, yet he was not shocked he knew this might come, while Daisy moved forward towards him anger on her tear stained face, finger pointing at him accusingly. She poked him in the chest as his back touched one of the cement pillars on their level. It was his turn to widen his eyes. He expected this reaction, he still deserved it. Lowering her head she gazed at him under her eyebrows, and softly said "You left me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to."

Her arm fell back to her side.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me." He searched her face "I thought you'd be happier without me"

She was silent. _As if everything didn't already fall apart._

"I missed you."

Daisy frowned, should she risk saying it as well?

Ward smiled a sad smile, "you know it's true what they say, everyone dies alone."

He took her hand slowly in his, holding it delicately, as if any wrong move could hurt fragile Skye. Without hesitation on her part, he took it surely making his other hand softly caress her cheek.

Daisy had leaned in without realizing, and his raw caring emotion sat present in his eyes. His walls had never been so low. She could see that.

Daisy registered the flicker of fear in his eyes-fear of not doing well enough, being good enough, fear of rejection. This was Grant Ward, not Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D., or the Grant Ward who was doing Garett's bidding, or Hydra Ward, or Dead but not really dead Ward, the real Ward, stripped down Ward. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. She leaned leaned forward.

_A sick love story, boy dies and is brought back to life. And wow he looked as great as ever. Shit._

She feels guilt. In secret he was her hero, her S.O., never really her enemy. She never wanted to let him go. _Technically it's happened twice before_, she thought.

His arms wrap around her again. Confused with what she feels, she needs to move, needs to fight, yet Ward recognized that his Skye was now fierce like a hurricane, not as delicate as he had once thought she was. As she struggled against him he thought about how his beloved Rookie had really grown, and gosh did it look good on her. He would not let go.

"I let down my walls for you, but you only made me remember why I built them so high." It came out more harshly than she had meant it to, edged with pain, and also because her arms were somehow now pinned behind her back. She struggled to move away from him. She kept in control of her powers, and for some reason she was not ready to unleash them on him. _Why?_

He was getting too close- too close for comfort. Daisy was afraid to lose control for a moment.

She's afraid they're holding back the truth. _Truth is not as attractive as a lie._ Can she dare believe in something that's this good? _How the hell is he here? Alive?_

She was caught up in this other world. She debates with herself.

_Point: This world isn't real._

For the first time in years she thinks with her heart.

_Counterpoint: It doesn't matter._

_Oh god did she love him. _ Then she loses herself in him.


End file.
